Princess Zelda
Princess Zelda is a princess from the Legend of Zelda franchise. She appears in the 20th episode of Death Battle, Zelda VS Peach, where she dueled fellow Nintendo Princess Peach of the ''Mario'' franchise. History Zelda is the multi-incarnate princess of the Hyrule Kingdom and a descendant of the goddess Hylia. She possesses one third of the Triforce, her's specifically being the Triforce of Wisdom. Despite her powerful magical abilities, her descendants are often kidnapped and have to be rescued by that incarnation's version of Link. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Zelda Hyrule, Princess of Destiny *Race: Hylian *7th Sage/Maiden *Descendent of the Goddess, Hylia *Blessed with Wisdom of Nayru *Stubborn & Feisty *Noble & Wise Weaponry *Royal Sword *Dagger *Light Bow (Weapon of Choice) *Light Arrow (Destroys Evil, can even damage phantoms) Magic *Minor Telekinesis *Prophetic Dreams *One-Way Telepathy *Farore's Wind *Nayru's Love *DIn's Fire *Healing Spells Triforce of Wisdom *1/3 of the Triforce *Enhances Magical Ability *Leads Bearer to Wise Decisions *Protects Bearer from Evil *Creates Faultless Disguises (Sheik of the Sheikah, Tetra the Pirate Captain) Feats *Escaped Capture as Sheik for 7 Years *Leader of the 7 Sages *Never Questioned by her Subjects *Briefly Trained in Combat with Link *Often Helps Finish off Ganon *Usually Relies on Guardians & Sanctuaries Comparasion Princess Zelda *Less Combat Experience *Limited Combat Magic *More Destructive Potential *Wisdom does not grant better instinct or combat skills *Light Arrow's magic is only deadly to the forces of evil *Triforce of Wisdom & Magic are better suited out of combat Princess Peach *More combat experience *Abundant & diverse arsenal *Stronger endurance *More athletic *Just as clever & resourceful *Few fatal attacks *Mega Strike is overpowered *Rage is convenient Gallery Princess Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule.png The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda as she first appeared on February 21, 1986.png|Princess Zelda as she first appeared on February 21, 1986 The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda in Zelda II The Adventures of Link, note this one differs from that from the original Zelda game.png|Princess Zelda in Zelda II The Adventures of Link, note this one differs from that from the original Zelda game The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda as she first appears in A Link to the Past.png|Princess Zelda as she first appears in A Link to the Past The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda as she appears in A Link Between Worlds.png|Princess Zelda as she appears in A Link Between Worlds The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda as she appears in 1989 cartoon.png|Princess Zelda as she appears in 1989 cartoon The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda dressed in her dark attire in Twilight Princess.png|Princess Zelda dressed in her dark attire in Twilight Princess The Legend of Zelda - Artwork of Princess Zelda for Twilight Princess.png|Artwork of Princess Zelda for Twilight Princess Trivia *Zelda was the first Legend of Zelda character on Death Battle, debuting before Link and Ganondorf. *Zelda is the only Legend of Zelda character to lose a Death Battle match. Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Ninja Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Politicians